Abduction
by draculasenpai
Summary: /əbˈdʌkʃn/; the action of forcibly taking someone away against their will. He is determined to take her with him at any cost. NALU Alien!AU.


**Abduction** by draculasenpai

 _/əbˈdʌkʃn/; the action of forcibly taking someone away against their will. He is determined to take her with him at any cost._

#

 **Chapter 1**

He was watching her. Again.

It had been days since his forced landing on Earth and instead of finishing fixing his spaceship to go back to where he came from, he found himself looking at that human who lived in the woods. Thankfully, his crashing didn't catch anyone's attention in the area and although the invisibility shield had been activated, the tall and thick trees worked pretty well in concealing his ship as well if it was to deactivate.

It wasn't the first time he breathed the human atmosphere but differently from his last hunting expeditions, Natsu had never stayed for more than the necessary - he came for the hunt and the hunt only, which normally didn't take him more than two days until he was satisfied with his prize. He'd never been interested in the human culture, the only thing that mattered was the killing - and the satisfaction from it.

Humans were and had always been the easiest and most boring prey Natsu had come across. Having known their capacity and abilities, it had been nothing more than a hobby to go to Earth looking for some fun. Humans were annoying, their ways of leading their lives and the planet absolutely disgrateful in Natsu's eyes; humans were, in a nutshell, pathetic. Upon Natsu's eyes, they lacked of honour.

Humans were weak and coward, and yet they amused him. They were unware of the existance of other beings out there in space and feared what they didn't know. Their internal issues were enough proof that they weren't ready to meet anything other than their own species; they would see them as hostile and would attack at the first opportunity they had. They usually did that among themselves... Natsu would pay to see what would happen if they met a greater race, it would be much fun for him if he revealed his presence to the Earth but it had been forbidden among his kind - never to show themselves to those of inferior breed if not for killing them.

Natsu laughed at the memory of the day he appeared in front of a human male; the earthling's eyes were wide as he called Natsu "demon" and ran for his life. Natsu did nothing to him, it was fun to watch him being tagged as crazy by others. Sure, there was no harm in being seen by some but his clan in particular wasn't very fond of being seen, it would be certainly troublesome if certain people were to know of them. Natsu didn't care as long as he gained something from it and fun was always there to greet him in the terrifying eyes of a human.

Natsu was very fond of scaring humans and watching their faces contort in fear. Earth provided him the amusement he seeked, especially during the Hunt. Chasing humans wasn't simply for the prize of their skulls - it didn't have the same value of certain aliens out there but, most of all, it was a good place to vent his stress when his nerves got the best of him. Humans would never stand at his level and that was also a reason why he chased them: he was better, his skills and strength more dignified than a human's and it pleasured him to teach them a lesson on who was the best, whose life mattered the most.

The Earth was a hunting planet and had always been among his clan. They normally came in groups when they wanted to relax and perhaps even teach the younglings on how to hunt. They didn't eat humans, for their flesh stink and had no taste. The human species was easily made for their entertainment only and Natsu had had counteless meetings with them, one more amusing than the other. That human female was particularly interesting in his eyes and he couldn't tell why.

Killing for fun was part of their DNA, it ran in their veins and the thirst for blood was required in the clan - it was who they were, they were born to be hunters. It satisfied them beyond measure, that pleasure from chasing humans. Their feelings were useless and their tears, exaggerated. Natsu never understood their meaning or the need, it was human after all. Different from theirs, Natsu's body could take any temperature and it adjusted to the environment; he had no problems in landing on Earth during any season. He was always prepared. Hunger and thrist were a necessity but one that didn't require much of his attention.

Humans were too needy, especially their need for touch and affection that were beyong Natsu's comprehension, and the grown up appeared to be more childish than the younglings.

The males had a need to be above females and that idea was stupid. Natsu's society surely was ruled by males but a male should and would never think of himself as superior, on the contrary... Females were stronger and bigger. Respect was never demanded, it was always there. They gave birth, there wouldn't be life without them. They were to be treasured, especially because they were outnumbered. Natsu concluded that humanity failed in surviving, their weak abilities to go through physical hardship always astonished him. It was a mystery how they had survived for so long. That was also a reason why Earth was so entertaining and Natsy liked to put them to the test.

.

.

.

Instead of working on getting himself back home, Natsu was hidding behind a tree, eyes fixed on the solitary house in the woods. His sharp sight allowed him to see the human inside and his ears caught what she was softly saying. It was a whisper and she was clearly talking to herself because he hadn't seen nor detected anyone else in the house. She lived alone - with a pet. It would be too easy to break into and take her. Too easy, actually. His presence inside the house would excite her to leave it, searching for help somewhere else and that would be when his fun would start.

However, he couldn't bring himself to get closer. He liked to see her from a distance and that thought annoyed him very much because, as a matter of fact, he hated her. Humans were disgusting creatures who didn't know the meaning of honour. He cursed the day his attention from his ship - he was working on it - had been distracted by an odd scent. It was foreign, fruity even. Then it had been the colour of her hair. Tied on top of her head, the blond tail bounced from once side to the other as the female ran. Her clothing appeared to be comfortable and Natsu knew she was exercising.

He soon found she liked exercising, mostly running, and did it often. He'd followed her once, silently. His steps were light on the leaves on the ground, so light she hadn't turned her head not even once to see if she was indeed alone. When she reached her final destination, Natsu was ready for some fun to distract him from the work he'd put into fixing the damange in the spacecraft the whole morning. She didn't enter immediately; she stopped by the door and started to stretch her body. Her movements were smooth and curious. Natsu had never felt the need to do so when he was done exercising. He watched her hips swing from side to side, the slow motion attracting his eyes to other parts of her body. It seemed to be soft, her body was curvy in the chest and pelvic area and by the activity she'd just come from, Natsu deduced she was fit. He couldn't help but wonder if she'd already procreated. The females from his planet weren't as soft as that human and Natsu had never met one before. Well, yes, he had. It had been an old woman but she was so wrinkled and small that only after she was dead he recognised her to be a female. "Nevermind that." He brushed the thought away.

Her next move was to let her hair loose. It was beautiful and from his position, he presumed they were soft by the way they looked. They shone and could be a nice gift for a friend who enjoyed collecting hair. They suited her. Suddenly, their eyes met but it had been so quick he doubted she'd seen him at all.

"Impossible." She couldn't see him from where he hid.

When the door opened, a small creature came outside. It jumped on the female and circled her, sticking its red tongue outside. Natsu had noticed humans liked to keep pets but they couldn't be compared to the real pets Natsu's people kept. A grin formed in his face. The human would be a nice pet, he thought.

The animal faced forward and started to produce a noisy sound. Its barks reached Natsu's ears and for a brief moment, the creature advanced in his direction but didn't get to go to where he was. The female grabbed it by the collar around its neck and pulled.

"Come on, Cotton." The pet didn't stop barking until they were both inside. Natsu watched the animal go to the window and could hear him woofing again. His grin grew wilder. The animal had clearly recognised Natsu's presence and it was amazing how pets had their senses sharper than the humans'.

Through the glasses around the house, Natsu observed the female go up and as she did so, pieces of her clothing were being removed as she walked. Soon he heard the sound of water running. An idea crossed his mind. That would be the perfect time to show up. The female promised to be a good sport, especially since she trained. He would keep her running for a while, it would be fun to see how long she would last before he attacked. His last prey had run for over ten minutes before Natsu grabbed him by the neck in a matter of seconds. He'd never chased a female before and he was always up for new challenges.

However he found himself going back to his ship. Surprised by his own actions, he didn't protest. He arrived at his hideout, wondering why he hadn't completed his task yet. He wouldn't go back home without blood in his hands. And not even without a little gift to put in his growing collection of human bones. No. It wasn't only a matter of pride but his clan also demanded it from him. If he went out for a hunting, it was considered dishonourable to return empty-handed.

He promised to come back for her the next morning and so he did.

.

.

.

The second time he went for her, he climbed a tree and observed the human. It was darker this time so he could blend with the dark without worrying about being spotted just yet. She led a boring life from the small period of time he had to observe. She sat by a desk and typed on her computer. He counted. Five hours were the longest she stayed sat on the chair. He was curious about what she could possible be wasting so much of her time on. The dog was also by her side, well, not always. It growled at the window and it amused him to watch the female trying to talk sense into his "useless" barks. She even put him outside the room because she didn't seem to be focused on her work.

The third night he was tempted to enter the room through the window she left opened due to summer heat. The breeze of the night was cool on his skin. He questioned his following steps. Again, why was he wasting his precious time watching the human?

"I am savouring the moment before the chase." He convinced himself, not really comprehending why the female got him watching more than acting. He returned to his ship to finish fixing it. It was about time he used his time more consciously and concentrated his energy on fixing it to go home instead of observing the female from the distance. He guessed it was his first time looking at a human female with attention. He knew males pretty well and the habits of the opposite sex turned out to be curious. At least that one seemed so, he was only experienced with watching farmers.

When she wasn't on her computer, she slept and ate. She cooked to herself and also fed her pet. She went for a run in the late afternoon and returned to her seat after a shower. There was nothing particular about her routine but there was something about her that kept him delaying his return home. If it wasn't for her, he would have finished with his ship in the day he'd landed. It was her fault, obviously. There really was something about her that kept him from his priorities.

He would go after her, eventually. When he was by the ship, he imagined ways to get her running. First, he would go for the pet. That little thing had fangs but Natsu's were bigger, sharper. It would give her time to hide. Then, he would go after her. She would be scared, frightened to the point where he would be able to hear the frenetic beats of her heart. Her death would be well earned, he would savour it. There was, however, a slight disappointment in him picturing her dead body under him. He would sink his fangs on her skin and would taste her blood before closing her eyes permanently. He shook his head.

"Disappointment?" There was no such a thing in his vocabulary.

Nonetheless, the thought angered him. Human females were different from his. Too different. The blonde human was short, her body rounder in some areas. His females were tall, their broad shoulders allowed them to bring their hunt over their back. They were physically similar to males except for the pair of breasts they too were born with.

.

.

.

The following day arrived.

And the ship was ready to fly.

Excitement woke him up, the pleasure the day would provide him had his blood boiling in his veins. The sun started to go up when he reached her house. Silence was absolute. He turned around the place and found a second door at the back.

"Excellent." She could choose to run through it while he elliminated her four-legged companion. He would like to see how she managed her escape.

He could have broken down the whole door but chose to be silent. He turned the knob and found it was locked. She locked her door even though she was alone in the woods.

"Smart." He smirked. She might have thought she was alone but there was no guarantee she was indeed by herself. The woods was, after all, the hideout of many creatures. His, included.

Two strong jerks on the knob were enough to break it and give him deliberate access to the inside of the house. The heart in his chest pulsed with agitation. He counted and waited. Faster than he expected, the animal started to bark from upstairs. It would be either it going down to meet him or Natsu going all the way up to kill it. He crossed a small area where there was a squared electronic device on one side and a couch in front of it. There was also a small table and the spot where she prepared food was right at the left of the room. The place wasn't big. He was looking forward to the next floor.

He followed the snarling of the animal and reached a staircase. His smile grew wilder at the sight of the white pet. Its fur would make a lovely rug. It bared its teeth and Natsu found it cute. He'd fought bigger animals before, its little teeth would tickle him if it was to bite him.

"Cotton!" It was low but he instantly recognised her voice. It was thick with sleep. He would be quite the unusual wake up call to her. "Stop it!" She yelled but it was of no use.

He was coming.

"Cotton. Shhh." Natsu's step were slow. He wanted to test the pet but it was exactly as they said: barking dogs never bite. Natsu hissed at it. The creature stepped backward, giving off a sort of cry. It ran back to its owner's room, showing Natsu the way much to his delight.

The barking started again and he couldn't help the chuckle. He arrived at the room to find the female laying on her back, pillow crushed by her ears. Her eyes were squeezed shut. Little covered her body and the top she was wearing didn't do much to cover her belly. His eyes met the interesting hoop in her belly button.

"Stop it, Cotton. What's your problem..." She murmered, turning on her side, giving her back to her intruder. Her ignorance - or lack of attention to her surroundings - astonished him. He took a step forward. And another. The animal was too loud and too close. He grabbed it by the neck, a cry leaving its mouth.

The sudden change of sounds coming from her pet must have caught her attention for he watched her sit on the bed. He could taste her fear in the air, almost hear the quick pulse of her heart against her ribcage. She was frozen in place, and he observed the way her widened eyes went up and down along his figure, taking in what exactly stood there in her room. She opened her mouth but no sound crossed her lips. She seemed to exit her transe when the dog gave off another squeak. She blinked a few times.

"Stop it!" She cried, throwing her legs out of the bed, tumbling on her way to help her dog.

Natsu's eyes glowed at the sight. He wondered what she would do next, his hand didn't let go of the pet. She covered the dog with her body, going for his hand. Her nails bit him but nothing changed. He squeezed his grasp around the animal's neck, one more and it would be dead. Tears fell down her face, her cheeks were red. The dog struggled for its last breaths and she realised it was too late.

She couldn't save her companion and Natsu gave her time to run for her own. She disappeared out of the room, her steps on the stairs were loud. Natsu put an end to the pet's suffering by twisting its neck. There was no time to take the fur at the moment, he would have to do that later in the ship. However, he did throw the dead animal on the bag he carried with him, so light on his back it almost felt like nothing.

He proceeded to the main course.

#

 **AN:** It's almost six in the morning. A big THANK YOU goes to my twin sister, love of my life. ❤️ Thanks for reading!


End file.
